


Carlos was never in the void

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [16]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Babysitting, Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos worries about his attractiveness a bit but Cecil helps him get over it, Carlos-centric, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Night Vale Scouts, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Post Mpreg, Steve Carlsberg is Not a Jerk, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The whispering forrest is creepy, Voice Kink, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler is growing. Who is Skyler, you ask? Oh, just Cecil's and Carlos' child.</p><p>Also, Carlos goes into heat and they need a babysitter. Who are they gonna ask...?</p><p>This part contain Steve Carlsberg and Janice as well as the Whispering forrest, Old Woman Josie and Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightValeMushroomFarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeMushroomFarmer/gifts).



> So, yes, I went into this thinking I would only write a few chapters to practice writing and, you know, English and such. And here we are, dear Reader, at part 16. Thank you for staying with me thus far. 
> 
> And if this is the first part of this story that you are reading... what are you doing? Go back and read the first one, you cutie, or you are going to be sooo confused. I don't want you to be confused. It sounds horrific.
> 
> Or do whatever. Read all parts in disorder. Non-order. Have Carlos meet Cecil after he has been impregnated by... Cecil. You can do that if you want. Go on, it's a free country. I just want you to be happy, and if that's your thing, please... Be happy. So very, very happy.
> 
> Anyway, as usual, thanks.
> 
> Thanks a lot.
> 
> Edit: Changed the title of this part.
> 
> Edit 2: thanks to letssendacountrysomecupcakes for pointing out my typo's. They are all changed now.

The next day, a lot of things happened fairly quickly. But since they all happened in the afternoon, the day started out as normal. 

"As normal" meaning that Carlos woke up wrapped in tentacles, that the shower spewed black goo and all the books hid under the fridge when Carlos came downstairs. He yawned and put on his steel toed boots as he picked out some dairy and ignored them gnawing on his feet. A bowl of yogurt, granola and some coffee was just what he needed. A rumble upstairs and the tapping of a hundred feet alerted him of Skyler waking up and as the bundle was making its way downstairs, he finished his cup and held the books in place so the baby could pass without being eaten by the paper monsters.

“Good morning hunny,” he smiled fatherly as his child climbed up on the table, allowing him to step away from the books. “Did you sleep well?”

The bundle just nodded and dipped some of its tentacles in the yogurt.

“Want some of that?” Carlos said. “Or formula?”

Skyler giggled as he picked it up and headed to the sink. The rest of the day continued as usual, where Carlos read up on some ancient Night Vale texts, called in to the lab where he was met by what sounded like shrugs, and played with Skyler. Cecil woke up two hours after them, they had a second breakfast and then Cecil went off to work for some recording, but promising to be back soon.

So it was a slow day, Carlos was reading in a beach chair and Skyler tumbled around and hunted spiders and beetles on the lawn. Carlos went inside to wash up and Skyler's patter-patter of little feet followed some insect inside. He looked at the bundle for one second, then turned away. When he looked again, a little child was running past him instead. The hair was long, black and wavy, and the white eyes were focused on catching the butterfly it followed in it's little chubby hands.

Carlos shouted once, in surprise. The child stopped and looked at him in wonder. She was a girl, that much Carlos could see, and she looked like him, only with white eyes, like Cecil's. Then she dissolved into a bunch of tentacles again, and the little bundle stared back at him with worry.

“Sorry hunny,” Carlos said and picked her up, “I didn't mean to shout, I was just surprised. You did something daddy has never seen before, 's all.”

The butterfly passed them and was immediately more interesting than breaking metaphysical laws. Skyler reached for it and Carlos let her down so she could continue to chase it. Cecil chose to come home at precisely that moment, all glum over sharing the station with his Desert Bluffs counterpart. 

“Carlos, are you even listening?” Cecil said when Carlos just smiled and waved their daughter to come closer.

“Not really,” Carlos admitted. “Skye, wanna show daddy what you did today?” 

Skyler was shy first but then quickly turned into a girl again, a toddler of about two, Carlos guessed. Cecil's eyes went incredibly big and he picked the child up and swung her around the room.

“Aren't you the most talented, cute, adorable human-eldritch hybrid there ever was?!” he shouted and nuzzled the girl until she gasped for air and wanted down. 

“And don't think I forgot about you, my perfect scientist,” Cecil added and let go of the baby to cover Carlos' face in kisses. 

There was a warmth in Carlos gut that coiled and moved, but he kept it in check, didn't even let it become a fully conscious thing before suppressing it. Instead of giving in, he briskly stood up and motioned to the door.

“We should all take a walk together, shouldn't we?” he said, and went upstairs to get an old college t-shirt for Skyler. Carlos knew he wouldn't be able to ignore his heat for a longer stretch of time, but right now, he knew that he and Cecil had bigger responsibilities to deal with. They couldn't be parents when simultaneously fucking their brains out. What they needed... was a babysitter.

“Who could be left with such a responsibility?” he worried as he, Cecil, and Skyler was walking hand in hand down the road close to the Whispering Forrest. Skyler soon ran ahead, eager to try her human legs.

“I'm not sure,” Cecil said and looked concerned thinking about who to trust with such information. “Teddy Williams? Kids love bowling alleys.”

“He's nice and all, but she would go after the tiny civilization under the alleys in a second. You know how she is with tiny things that move. She would eat them and start a war. And they might shoot her with arrows.”

“Right, right. What about Josie?”

“And the angels? Are you sure they are safe?”

“First of all, they are her 'tall friends', and secondly, yeah, I spent lots of time there as a kid, me and my brother.”

It occurred to Carlos then, the most obvious choice.

“What about Steve?” he asked, looking innocently at Cecil.

“Steve Carlsberg?” Cecil exclaimed. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“He has a daughter himself, and he is used to weirdness and tentacles.”

“He left me and mom by ourselves, and even though he sent us money and came back, you can't expect me to just... forgive him!”

“Do you have a better idea? He _is_ Skyler's uncle after all, and Janice is her cousin. We should try, once at least. If it doesn't work, Josie is our next choice, okay?” 

Cecil looked very uncomfortable but nodded. Skyler had, in the mean time, run up to one of the soft voiced trees of the Forrest. Cecil just barely shouted a warning before Skyler touched the light green bark of the smooth trees.

“Your hair is lovely today Carlos,” the voices invoiced as the scientist hastily whisked his daughter away.

“You should visit more often, Cecil,” they continued as Cecil flipped them off and worriedly checked on Skyler. 

“It get's really lonely out here without you.”

^^^^

“Of course I can watch little Skyler,” Steve said with a happy grin and patted Skyler on the head. “Janice will be thrilled when she get home from scout practice.”

They were sitting in a hammock on Steve's porch and had some sweet tea and invisible corn bread. Carlos smiled and Skyler giggled and clapped her new hands, as she usually did. 

“But what are you wearing, little girl?” Steve continued. “Ha ha, she is too young for college, Carlos!”

“Yeah, well,” Carlos blushed, “clothes hasn't really been an issue until today.”

Steve nodded and smiled sympathetically.

“Let me see if I have some of Janice's old dresses left,” he said and went inside.

“Let's go, now, when he's not here!” Cecil hissed, getting up.

“No way,” Carlos said, “he's getting clothes for Skyler, and besides he's super friendly and nice. He is going to be a good babysitter.”

“Couldn't you hear the condescending tone, Carlos?” Cecil wheezed. 'She's not ready for college yet, Carlos', like we're idiots!”

“He was just making a joke! Quit it!” 

Steve poked his head out and blinked at them.

“Still here I see,” he smiled. “Cecil's usually gone by now. Guess you're a good influence, Carlos.”

They walked home, agreeing upon that Steve could come pick up Skyler the following day. Carlos did his best to not go into full heat that night, sleeping in the bathtub surrounded by freezing water. Skyler was making wailing noises but he could hear Cecil calming her down on the other side of the door. 

“Daddy is just having a heat, darling, so he has to stay in cool water. That is basically all you need to know about heats until you get older, I think, right Carlos?”

“Right hunny, all you need to know, I'll be alright,” Carlos mumbled at the door. 

He couldn't get peace at first, too many thoughts and sounds, but he must have nodded off because the next thing he heard was the front doorbell. He was on fire even in the freezing water, and the sound of Cecil's bare feet and breath was enough to kick start many naughty thoughts. 

“I'd thought you'd get here earlier,” Carlos could hear Cecil's deep voice downstairs, and almost keened out loud as a surge of lust shot through him.

“Well, you know, Janice had to be dropped off to a school field trip, and she is very huggy sometimes...” Steve said in a soft apologetic tone.

“Well, here she is,” Cecil interrupted. “Don't let her get killed or anything.”

Carlos knew Cecil reluctantly handed over Skyler, even though his voice implied he tried to keep his tone aloof. Steve must have noticed as well, because his voice was very comforting when he answered.

“I'll keep her safe, Cecil, you know that.”

A brief moment of hesitation, and then a low sound, “Thanks.”

“Whoa, a thank you from Cecil himself!” Steve Carlsberg laughed. “I never thought I'd hear that!”

“Consider yourself lucky, then, because it will never happen again. Good day!”

A slam, and a sigh, before Carlos heard running steps coming up the stairs. They had agreed to not lock the door, a wise decision as Cecil would probably have torn the door off the hinges if it had been. Cecil were the tub a second later and Carlos felt like a weird sea creature being befriended by a horny tentacle monster. 

“How are you, dearest Carlos?” Cecil blubbered as he reached for the plug to drain the water. 

“Incredibly hot and empty,” Carlos said and laughed a little, nervously.

“What's wrong?” 

“I just...” Carlos sighed, “I feel like it's been so long, it's almost like it is our first time again. And I can't really say I feel even a bit as attractive as I did then.”

The radio host sat up to look at his boyfriend, a puzzled look in his eyes. Carlos looked away. They had been through so much, and they were only just beginning. But his body was stretched and bruised and scarred from all that as well. He blushed under Cecil's studious gaze, knowing it wouldn't be visible with his already fever hot cheeks and warm skin. He was a happy man, with friends and family, and that was the important parts. 

“It's okay,” he continued, as Cecil sat there and said nothing as the water drained out, leaving their lab clothes soaked in cold water, “it's probably some weird hormonal shit, I'll get over it.”

“No Carlos, no, it's not okay,” Cecil said softly, a mild indignation in his voice.

He pulled out his boyfriend of the tub in one fluid motion. He placed Carlos in front of the mirror, slowly stripping him of his lab coat, the bow tie and plaid shirt, the leather belt and high cut dark jeans.

“Here,” Cecil said and kissed Carlos neck, was where I first bit you. Here, the tiny civilization under the bowling alley shot you and almost killed you.”

He kissed Carlos left nipple, right over the heart. Carlos shuddered and glanced at his body. It wasn't as bad as he had thought, he realized, and not a problem if Cecil still liked it.

“My wonderful scientist, here is where you carried our eggs,” Cecil continued, kissing Carlos bellybutton, nibbling at the rim of his underwear. 

He kissed his way down Carlos' legs, mentioning scars and bruises he'd acquired during his time in Night Vale. Carlos did start to see his body in a more forgiving light, even if the sensations of his boyfriends teasing lips on his heat ridden body were too distracting to make any sure conclusions. Cecil stood up to give him a long kiss on the mouth.

“So you see, it is an outrage that you don't find your body attractive, because this body is a result of you being in Night Vale, and there is nothing more beautiful and sexy than seeing the time we've been together, the life we've shared, so openly displayed on your body.”

Carlos could only stare at Cecil with awe in his eyes, felt how his warmth beamed out of him like warm arms, or even tentacles, ready to envelop that crazy, weird, wonderful man that life had dumped in his lap. And so, he let the worries about his appearance go, and all the pent up need and love coiling in his gut was released. The insane longing for Cecil took on full speed and he saw how it affected Cecil in the same way, his eyes turning a darker gray from one blink into the next and dragging in a full breath of air.

“Ah, that must the most wonderful smell in the world,” he stated, his voice an impossibly low growl.

Cecil grabbed Carlos hips and sank himself to his knees to get closer to his lover. Grabbing Carlos' butt cheeks firmly, he sensually leaned in. His long tongue split and he buried his face into Carlos' groin. Carlos heard a low whimper and wasn't sure who made it at first, until he caught himself making it again, burying his hands in Cecil's thick short hair. Cecil's cool forehead on his heated skin made for an interesting difference and he shouted out as he was pressed against the bathroom wall and a slick tongue met his entrance.

“You taste like a summer day,” he heard below, Cecil's voice vibrating through him, making Carlos' legs tingle. It didn't matter what Cecil said, just his voice alone was enough to make Carlos cock twitch in excitement, already semi-hard. 

“Your smell is green grass and strawberries dipped in chocolate...” Cecil continued, searching deeper and deeper into Carlos, licking up the fluids he was producing, never coming up for breath, almost like he could live on Carlos alone. 

Carlos' knees buckled and he slid down the wall, panting and shivering. Cecil, all covered in his secretions, did not waste time, but moved to catch Carlos lips with his own. Carlos melted as he felt his own taste on Cecil and his lips came crashing down over the radio host, lapping and licking to mix their scents together.

“... little bird.”

The rumbling tone shouldn't have set Carlos off like that, but it sent spurs of want through his body and made him shudder. The "bird talk" was a sure sign that Cecil was loosing control and giving in to his darker nature, and Carlos could not help himself - he loved it, the roughness. Cecil's tentacles held him up completely now, and his boyfriend's eyes was a saturated black as he wrapped himself hard around Carlos and pushed him against the yellow bathroom tiles.

“It has really been... too long, hasn't it?” Carlos panted against the thick tentacle inserting itself into his mouth, another caressing his ass, where his slick fluids were running down his legs. 

“Way too long, little birdy,” Cecil agreed, pushing up against him, nibbling at his neck and finally biting down on Carlos neck, right over the old bite.

The feeling rushing through Carlos was pure adrenaline, pleasure and pain in such a wonderful, overstimulating mixture that he erupted in in a loud scream that echoed between the walls and resonated in the bathtub. It seemed to throw Cecil out of his darker state, and he blinked slowly at Carlos to check if he was hurt. 

“Bed?” he purred.

“Yes please,” Carlos gasped.

Cecil, more tentacles manifested than body, simply carried his human to the bedroom in a slightly wavy motion, not letting his appreciative eyes stray for one second. Carlos could feel Cecil caressing his neck where he bit, a brand new wound over the old, claiming Carlos as his own all over again. Someday, when he got the time, Carlos thought, he really had to test himself for exactly what was simmering in his blood right now. But, it could wait.

Even his tattoos which had kept pretty dormant and out of sight, seemed to relish in the flushes of heat and skin, shifting between their bodies, covering their arms and faces in pink and purple stars and eyes. It made Carlos smile seeing his frankly intimidating boyfriend, all teeth and dark-eyed, covered in the glowing pink dots. Cecil snarled a bit at Carlos inability to bite back a giggle, but seemed equally curious and intrigued as he followed the purple lights on Carlos' skin. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Cecil started sucking at the new bite, tasting the little drops of blood that rose to the the surface, and nibble behind his ear, jaw and lips with feather light precision, like he knew exactly where Carlos was the most sensitive. Carlos whimpered as Cecil pushed his body against him, and reached to remove Cecil's pants. 

“W-wait!”

Carlos stopped his advances at Cecil's hesitant voice and looked up at him with surprise. Cecil was still fully clothed and his tentacles had momentarily seized their advances. This was when, normally, Cecil had the most fun, letting his tentacles explore every part of Carlos body. What could have changed that? 

“I just, um, I have a request, for later.”

Cecil bit his lip, looking embarrassed. Carlos mind raised. Oh god, here it comes, he thought, some otherworldly kink we haven't tried, that involves the drinking of each others blood or... well, thinking of it, they had already kind of done that, so what...

“Ever since we had the eggs, I wanted you to... be inside me,” Cecil said, a blush spreading over his neck and face. “Have your hands inside me, and your, your cock. If you want.”

Carlos released a sigh, and nodded. He could feel a stir inside him as he reached for Cecil.

“I'd be happy to,” Carlos said.

“I know that I'm weird and different...” Cecil continued, hesitant. “I won't let you in that much, because I'm not sure how it would feel, but I kind of want to now.”

Carlos just nodded and Cecil gave him a reassured smile, and they stilled a second while Carlos reached for Cecil's narrow hips. 

“You are not weird,” Carlos hummed drowsily, “we are just different. I'm happy we are compatible at all, I mean, it, could have been a lot worse.”

Cecil considered this for about half a second and made a noise of agreement. His tentacles moved around to hoist Carlos up on the bed, and Cecil shrugged off his pants and followed. The smell of Carlos made him move faster, made him nuzzle at Carlos' stomach. Cecil's mouth reached the head of Carlos' cock and he flattened his tongue to lick at it, making Carlos see stars.

 

“Cecil, I'm so hard, it hurts,” he panted, his voice not far from begging.

Cecil snickered, already a throaty tone in his voice, and enveloped Carlos cock with his mouth. Carlos shook and took a long breath, but Cecil kept still, teasing him.

“Please Cecil!” Carlos shouted, and with that Cecil began to move and it was just enough to push the scientist over the edge. He moaned, loudly, as he felt his orgasm release him and turn him into light and warmth. Cecil had some cum in his hair when he crawled back up to kiss Carlos a second later, and he got to taste himself two times on Cecil that day. Just thinking about it made him squirm but he knew he wouldn't be able to come again for a little while, and that it was time to focus on Cecil. 

“On your back,” Carlos murmured, and he could feel the tentacles all around him shudder in anticipation, as he rolled Cecil over and straddled him.

“You are so gorgeous, he whispered, and slowly kissed his way down Cecil's jaw, neck, nipple, ribs and belly button. Cecil's smaller tendrils were already wet and reaching for him, and Carlos took them gently in his mouth. Their salty taste made Cecil think of soft pretzels and saltwater.

A experimental lick at each one showed Carlos how nervous Cecil was around the middle of it, the tendrils and tentacles curled up, inviting and protective at the same time. He had licked and rubbed his cock on Cecil's anemone-like hole before, but Cecil was very cautious about letting him do more. Something had changed that though and Carlos felt exited about the new possibility, whatever caused the shift in Cecil's mind.

“Can I go on?” he asked huskily.

He only got a long moan in response, and realize that Cecil had been holding his breath.

“Please, yes,” Cecil exhaled, and that was it for Carlos, he dived his face in with a frenzy that made Cecil grip at the sheets and make high sounds of pleasure. Carlos could feel the small tendrils reach for him, drag him in, search for his mouth and rub inside it and against his tongue. At the same time, bigger tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs to keep him in place, and some slithered across his back to caress his wet, heat ridden behind. Carlos put his ass in the air for Cecil to take the hint, and the first tentacle slid in, and it felt so good that Carlos whole body shivered. It wasn't near enough.

“More,” he mumbled against Cecil's wetness, because, gods, his boyfriend was almost as drippy as Carlos at this point. 

Cecil just writhed on the bed, his muscular legs around Carlos' ribs, and ground his hips up at his boyfriend. As Carlos moved away his tongue and nose from Cecil's entrance, Cecil made a needy, pleading “please Carlos!”-sound until Carlos licked his fingers and slowly pushed one into Cecil. It shut Cecil up for almost a second before he's starting to gasp again, making the most eager sounds as his tendrils reaches up again to caress and draw Carlos' hand in closer, deeper. Another tentacle reaches into Carlos' wetness and he adds a second and a third finger to Cecil who by this point was making the most wonderful noises.

“Yes Carlos, yes, just like that, deeper, deeper...” his radio host moaned, and Carlos realized he could push his whole hand inside Cecil. He did, wiggled around his fingers inside and against the walls, as he felt his way around the tight wetness. He found a softer area about two inches in and as he rubbed it, the moans from Cecil were almost enough to make him come himself, just by seeing the voice of Night Vale arching his back in front of him. He kept moving and pretty soon after, he felt the muscles inside Cecil pulse in powerful beats, and that was when he pulled his hand back out again.

Cecil was on the verge of tears, Carlos could tell going by the noises of pure frustration the radio host made.

“So empty...” Cecil moaned, weakly tugging Carlos closer as the scientist positions himself, and as two more tentacles plunged into him, making him see stars, he plunged his singular protruding organ into Cecil, first shallowly and then further and further in. When he was completely sheathed, he started moving, as slow as he managed. The sensation is not like any other, and Carlos moaned and clenched at the tentacles in his ass, as Cecil pulsed and thrusted fervently under Carlos. "Cecil..." was the word Carlos were aiming for, but all that came out was a series of hisses. "I'm going... going to..." They came apart just a moment later, the orgasm turning Carlos into a puddle of flesh, unable to do anything more than pant against Cecil's chest for an infinite moment. 

“Carlos,” Cecil intones as soon as he's got his voice back, we have to do that again!”

“Yeah,” Carlos agrees and kissed Cecil's jaw, “never felt anything like it.”

Some tentacles are still rutting away inside him, but after a while, they are not enough. 

“Cecil?” 

He wiggled his ass suggestively against the tentacles.

“You are insatiable!” Cecil laughed and lovingly added a few more of the dark tubes. Carlos groaned with pleasure and felt how spurts of heat fluid pooled under him. The tubes filled him up: Cecil knew exactly where to touch him. Carlos rolled over on his back and released from Cecil's groin with a grunt. He laid on his side, pinning the tentacles between his butt cheeks in the most delicious way. The low sounds that the scientist was making drove Cecil to his darker state again, adding tentacle after tentacle and nibbling at Carlos' body with pointy teeth and low growls of “mine, mine!”

Carlos dimly noticed that Cecil was just as hot and turned on as he is, ready for release. He gently tugged at Cecil's hip and Cecil purred and mounted him, leading his tendrils to play with Carlos balls and belly button as he lead Carlos cock into himself again. Carlos gasped and writhed, caught in the tentacles, too much a puddle to even think about moving. He tried to thrust weakly up into Cecil's crotch, watching him come through heavy lidded eyes, fluid pooling around his cock and running down his cleft. It's so dark around them now, like the tentacles had shut out the daylight. As he felt his cock twitch and his hips buckle, he noticed that their moans were swallowed up by the large space around them. 

"Huh," Carlos thought. "That had never happened before." 

The scientist turned his head, still feeling secure in Cecil's many limbs. Invisible hands were caressing him and it was not like the solid feeling of Cecil's tentacles but smoky, sooty touches of dust and death, so slow and gentle. Faintly, a smell of sea water flooded his senses. 

“Not now! Gods!” he heard Cecil swear into the void, and Carlos raised his head ever so sightly, confused and a little worried about the sound of disappointed sighs just before the sensation is gone. The orgasm, plateaued by the momentary confusion, meets Cecil's growling and his organs clenching around Carlos' cock sets off the scientist as well, and his mind goes white with pleasure.

It takes him a while to put what he saw into something coherent, heaving and panting in post-orgasmic ecstasy.

“What the actual fuck?” he says, eloquently, but it comes out soft, quivering, as Cecil was pulling out his tentacles of him slowly, so horribly, excruciatingly, wonderfully slow.

“Sorry, sorry,” Cecil mumbled, eyes turning an embarrassed, fully aware white, “it's all right, it's nothing, just some stirring in the, you know...”

He cleared his throat.

“...void,” he finished, not looking directly at Carlos.

“I was in the void?” Carlos whispered.

He squinted at Cecil's blushing face, than down his boyfriend's body.

“When they say bodily opening... in your case, it is true?”

“Maybe,” Cecil gulped, "anyway, it was an accident! I'm so sorry Carlos, oh, this is horrible...”

“And the hands I felt?” Carlos said, neutrally.

“Some relatives wanting to say hello, I guess, but they aren't exactly, er, talkative, or on your plane of existence, I guess. I'm so sorry, I should have told you...”

Carlos smiled.

“That's kind of cool,” he murmured. “From a scientific point of view, of course.”

Cecil visibly relaxed. He leaned in to meet lips with Carlos, smiling cheekily.

“Of course,” he said.

Cecil seemed happy Carlos was not freaking out. And Carlos wasn't, because all he could think about was how good it felt inside Cecil. He knew there was at least three more days of heat, and they were only getting started. As Cecil nuzzled his neck, Carlos whispered, a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Wanna do it again?”

“I'm not sure it's a good idea.”

“But it felt good. Please?”

“I think I can find something else that is equally good. Deal?”

Carlos could already feel the tentacles firming their grip on him, and sighed happily.

“Deal.”


	2. Carlos never said "No"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this for NightvaleMushroomfarmer and forgot to add it as a part of the series. Sorry!

“Cecil, I can't...!”

Carlos gasped and showed weakly at Cecil's shoulder, hinting that he needed to step back. Cecil whined needily, but stopped the moment he saw Carlos' distressed face. The third day of heat, and no sign of slowing down, a steady want from Carlos' side to be filled, and Cecil only too eager to oblige. Every opening in Carlos' body was filled, molded onto Cecil's tentacles, reaching far far inside him, to that sweetest, most fulfilling parts of his anatomy that made him squirm, wiggle and scream with delight. That was also why it was so difficult to stop, if only for a second, and form into words what had only a moment earlier turned up between them.

The thing in question now bobbed between their untangled bodies, and Carlos could not look at Cecil's enlonged, unfolded ovipositor without shuddering. His body screamed with want, the memory of it filling him, harder and wider, making him feel the most intense... He swallowed and looked up at Cecil, the milky white eyes, his confused boyfriend.

“Was it something I did?” Carlos boyfriend's impossibly low voice floated towards him in the darkness. “Oh, gods, I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Carlos shook his head and patted one of the tentacles reassuringly.

“No no, Cecil, don't think that, it was just...”

His mind wandered, was invaded by images of Skyler that he on some level knew was caused by the hormones in his system, but made him no less keen on having another like her made by them tonight, though he wasn't so sure the City Council would approve.

“You know I want to,” Carlos' said, a desperate, no, sad, tone in his voice. He wiggled his hips in a suggestive way, only once, before keeping his burning desire at bay and slowly relaxing down against the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to get his point across. 

“They took our first eggs, and they are going to take these too,” he finished, no need to tell Cecil who 'they' were. Cecil had stopped moving, but didn't pull out his tentacles as he laid beside Carlos. A feeling of despair made Carlos curl up against his boyfriend's side.

“I understand, dear Carlos, don't worry...”

Cecil patted his back and whispered nice words to him, and it was so nice that Carlos almost dozed off, the aching need for Cecil the only thing keeping him awake.

A low hemming at the end of the bed made them both jolt up. An corpulent but very authoritarian man stood there, dressed in a dust blue uniform and a shiny metal helmet. Carlos felt the atmosphere of the room change, a certain pressure only felt when the Secret Police was present. The expressionless agent pulled out a long envelope out of his breast pocket. After carefully laying it on top of the rumpled sheets, he seemed to melt down, slowly, through their floorboards. Before Carlos had any time to ponder what just happened, the pressure dissolved and Cecil ripped open the strange, rust colored paper with a giddy look on his face.

“Oh,” he said, and sighed happily, tickling Carlos deep inside in a way that made the scientist bite back a gasp. Cecil held out the letter to Carlos, who read it with interest.

The first thing he noticed was that the ink had a crumbly, rusty quality of it too. The second thing was that it was signed 'Mayor Winchell'. The third thing he noticed, after reading the short text, was that he had no idea what it meant.

“It only says 'Sorry' and an exclamation mark”, he noted.

“It's a mayoral apology!” Cecil said, triumphantly. “It means she won't take anything from us in the future!”

“It does?” 

Carlos was perplexed, but hopeful. 

“An apology is like a promise,” Cecil explained, carefully upping the speed of his movements. “She can't harm us anymore!”

Carlos relaxed into the touch, trusting Cecil's judgement. He felt his body adapting, craving the touch he'd been starved of the few, painful minutes.

“So, we could do whatever we want, now?”

“Well, there are still some things, like blood sacrifices, that can't be excused, even with an unspecified apology, but in theory...”

Carlos cut his boyfriend off, carefully moving his hips closer and touching the long, sensitive tube that emanated from the center of all those lovely tentacles. The radio host had never dissolved so quickly as he did then, in one breath his voice went from jolly and well-spoken to slurred and dark. 

“...hmm, that's it, oh gods, Carlos, so nice, your hands, oh gods, I want you, oh, I'm going to fill you up so good, nothing will ever be as good as me, no one will ever fill you better, harder, deeper...”

“No one, Cecil,” Carlos moaned, “I know you can, I need you inside, I'm so wide and stretched for you, fill me up...”

Carlos knew he would be met by shiny black eyes if he opened his own. He arched his back as he rubbed against Cecil's thick ovipositor, already slick and dripping, as tentacle after tentacle stretched him wider. He knew he was already filled with all Cecil had, and then Cecil stroke his fingers along his rim as well, humming happily, deep down in his throat. Carlos' whole body pounded as his body stretched wider and wider, taking in all of what Cecil had. But it wasn't enough, and Carlos couldn't help but whimper at the impossibility of being so full and still not being satisfied. 

He lifted his arms and pulled Cecil's head close, which made Cecil nip at his earlobe in a way that would have been painful if it wasn't so arousing. 

“You taste so good, bird man,” Cecil growled, licking Carlos' neck with his dry, cool tongue.

“Yes, gods,” Carlos panted, “talk to me, make me full of eggs, make me your mate, your little birdy again...”

Cecil laughed, a set of vibrations punctuated with a burst of cool air.

“So ready, little birdy,” he said, making Carlos shiver, “so wet and ready for me...”

Without a warning, he darted his head down and mouthed all of Carlos cock. Carlos shouted right out, because it wasn't what he had expected his beastly boyfriend to do. Cecil kept talking as he wrapped his tongue around the scientist's base and Carlos came, seeing stars for several seconds. Cecil was on top of him, holding him firmly against the mattress. Carlos was hard again in seconds, only from seeing his boyfriend's black eyes watch him.

“Are you ready for more?” he asked, a breath taking, horrifying, glorious grin on his inhuman face.

Carlos could only nod, and braced himself for what he thought would be a feeling of emptiness Cecil pulled away the tentacles. Instead, he could feel the big organ stroke against his rim. Cecil was still, and then, Carlos could feel the ovipositor push through the middle of the tentacles. 

At first Carlos wanted to fight it, the feeling too much, the tentacles stretching him so wide and large that he was afraid something would tear. He wanted to kick away, tell Cecil it might not be good to have so much in him at once. Cecil held him firmly to the mattress, and covered Carlos mouth with his own as the scientist whimpered and squirmed under the eldritch descendant. Cecil's voice was barely recognizable as he murmured against Carlos lips and into Carlos mouth.

“Shh, little bird, you are going to be just fine, you are fine, so fine, even now, with tears in your eyes, so wide and wet and willing. You are going to be so full and big, so big, so full of my offspring...”

A part of Carlos mind was dryly contemplating how weird it was how something could feel so wrong and so right at the same time. If Carlos had been the same as he had been three years ago, he had probably tried to get Cecil off him or called for help. But amidst the feeling of the stretch bordering on pain, the fullness making him almost nauseous, and the heavy body pressing him down so he could barely breathe, nothing alarmed him very much. He knew it would feel better soon, trusted his boyfriend to know what he was doing, even in his elevated state of mind and body. And then the tip of the ovipositor pressed past his rim, into the cavity inside, and it was the most wonderful feeling of complete fullness that made Carlos take a deep breath and smile widely, not able to help himself. 

The rest of the organ followed slowly, thick and long. Carlos took several breaths, basking in the feeling of how the ovipositor felt, how his guts was moved around to accommodate it. When Cecil was fully buried, tentacles and all, inside Carlos, the scientist sighed deeply. 

“Yes,” he breathed out in one broken breath, still on the verge of tears.

Cecil regarded him, seemingly unaffected, but Carlos could see small drops of sweat in his hairline and a slight change in color on his cheeks. The latino carefully tensed his muscles and got rewarded with a purr of pleasure from his monster. Cecil wiggled his tentacles and it made Carlos moan loudly. Cecil showed off his many teeth and thrust into his mate, slowly at first but then faster and faster. The sensation was enough to make Carlos come after only a few moments, and he couldn't bring himself to move other than the faintest motion along with Cecil's. As another orgasm started to build, Carlos could feel the first egg. Wrapping his legs around Cecil's hips, he pressed his body as firmly as he could against his radio host, being sure to make the trip for the eggs as short as possible. The base of the organ bulged out more and more, and Cecil pulled the slick tentacles out of Carlos to make room and wrap them around Carlos' back and legs.

“My bird man,” Cecil starts when the egg pushes through and travels up with their movements. It is not as tight as it was the first time, but it still feels full and good and rubs at all the right places. They don't feel big at all, all squishy and ticklish. Carlos thinks about how big they will be when they come out, and a wave of excitement fills him and makes him clamp down harder on Cecil and follow his movements with more vigor. He can feel the second egg push on the first and push them both into the egg sack inside. They settle far down and a third is soon joining them. Cecil's breathing chills him and his teeth graced Carlos neck, which he was more than eager to present to him. 

As Cecil bit down on his neck, claiming him again, Carlos got a glimpse of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. The thought that formed and the following action wasn't exactly conscious, as he was swept away in his own delirium, but he wouldn't have done it if he thought there was any harm in it. In the midst of his boyfriend laying eggs inside him for the second time and biting down on him like an animal, it didn't seem like something bad.

Carlos slowly, very gently, nuzzled up against his boyfriend's neck and started with some sucking, which just made Cecil purr. And so, inbetween the fourth and the fifth egg settling in his body, Carlos bit Cecil back.

^^^^  
It wasn't what he had imagined, biting into the soft flesh. He knew very well that Cecil was inhuman, but the skin between his lips didn't offer any resistance. Instead, it withered and fell apart, like dry clay, and a bitter, earthy taste graced his tastebuds. A wave of images flowed into him like a tsunami, making him forget who he was for a moment. Images of foreign places, creatures and people drowned Carlos and made him panic for a second, before he recognizes some of what he saw: himself, but a glowing version of himself. He realized it must be Cecil's memories. It moved him to see how Cecil perceive him, his curly hair and white teeth. Then he slid through them, like a veil, and was instead surrounded by black silhouettes. They smelled like the sea and Carlos remember what Cecil had said about the numerous aunts and uncles in the void. 

“Hello,” he tried, still strangely floating, still a dreamlike glow all over the situation that make him more curious than scared.

The shapes mumbles all around him, dark hands reaching out to touch him, their bodies are still just a dark mass. Carlos didn't know where he was, but tried to be brave about it. He knew he had been there before, even if his memory was a little hazy on the details.

“I can't understand you, but I'm happy to meet you. I'm Carlos, Cecil's mate.”

It might have been the wrong thing to say, or the exactly right, because the touches increased in frequency. The shadows made little huffing noises that might or might not be sounds of proudness. The sooty, strange fingers left dark, tingly traces on Carlos' skin and as they start to move closer and closer, he felt somewhat uneasy.

“Hey,” he said, waving at the hands and only getting slightly moist air, like fog, in his grasp. “Can you tell me how to get out of here?”.

The scientist was trying to shield himself with his hands, and the shadows were clearly snickering now, a low, hollow sound. Carlos was still floating, and the hands came at him from every direction. Their touches were firm, but warm, and moved against him, brushed and massaged and made the hiccupy noises, more like a tsk-ing, judging now, appreciative. As one pinched his nipple, Carlos tried to excuse himself, to no avail. Several hands touching his lower back, blocking out the light, engulfing him in their dusty apparitions. When they touched him all the way around, he pushed at them, but they kept going, as heat coiled below. Carlos was still not sure whether he was was dreaming or not, floating in that space, reluctantly getting harder and harder from the administrations of Cecil's “relatives”. A small part of him still worried about where he was and what was going on, but most of him just enjoyed being covered in dark warm hands. He could hear himself gasping now, and opening his mouth, and feeling like he was breathing in a finger in his mouth, only to breath it out again. The second time he definitely felt a wiggling sensation in the back of his mouth. Something was gripping his tongue, sliding down his throat, much like a tentacle. But when he prodded it, all he would get was the faint taste of saltwater. 

Carlos suspected he should be worried, and the daze almost clears, but a second array of hands sneaks its way between his legs and he shivers, taking in more saltwater smell as he buckles his hips against the creatures. It was impossible to do anything else, his mind only aware of the sensations of foggy hands caressing his cleft, slowly working him open. In this dream, he wasn't producing any lubrication of his own, but it didn't take the otherworldly hands long to get inside. 

“Water always gets where it wants to go,” Carlos thought dimly as the first finger wiggle inside. Carlos clenched at the finger and it seemed to only be encouraged, working him faster. More was added and Carlos was sweating now, not really caring what he breathed in, tasting more salt in every breath. The misty people, all the hands, and darkness, and warmth... Carlos came with a moan, and it seemed to take forever to come down, almost painful. The hands, the voices, dispersed a bit, cheered him on, patted him on his back. They seemed happy enough, but Carlos began to actually worry. What had they done to him? 

Then, there was a slow ripple around them as Cecil showed up, floating through the shapes. The shadows instantly stopped caressing Carlos and instead huddled up against him, like they were searching for his protection. That didn't make Carlos feel more at ease.

“Carlos!” Cecil shouted happily, “There you are!” 

The aunts and uncles all dispersed as Cecil swiftly floated towards him. Cecil grinned as he took in the naked scientist. Carlos stared at Cecil. His colors was all wrong. A neon pink light emanated from Cecil's body, and weird dark shapes played on his skin instead of the normal pink tattoos. The eyes were black but Cecil was positively giddy. It was like looking at the negative of a photograph. 

“I see you met my family again?”

Carlos looked around.

“I guess. Cecil, I'm really confused. What did they do to me?”

“They usually just want to play around a little, see what you were made of,” Cecil said, dismissively. “Good thing you didn't show fear, though.”

“What would have happened if I showed fear?” Carlos carefully asked.

“They might have... eaten you up.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“Um. What are they, exactly?”

“Relatives, Carlos, on my father's side. I thought I told you.”

Carlos looked around again, swallowing.

“They hide from you, and feared you” he said, uneasy.

Cecil looked away, guiltily.

“I think I remind them of my father. He was pretty scary. And I don't visit much, so it's hard to show them I'm different.”

Carlos nodded. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was tired, but not here. He wasn't sure where "here" was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

“I bit you,” he ventured instead, “and then I was here.”

“You got some bodily fluids of mine in your system, enough to make you switch dimensions. Pretty cool, actually.”

Carlos' head swam. 

“But we are... were... you were laying eggs in me,” he said, and blushed at the thought. 

“I was, in that dimension,” Cecil nods. “But time works differently here and there. We are here now but over there we haven't moved.”

Carlos had always prided himself with an above average intellect. Now he felt like his head was going to explode, trying to imagine being at two places at once.

“Can we go back?” he asked instead.

“We are already turning back, it's just a bit slower this time,” Cecil said, in a comforting tone.

Cecil reached to stand in front of Carlos, his arms on his shoulders. Carlos could feel a sudden heaviness gripping him, particularly in his midsection. It swelled out on all sides around him, pushing him down.

“It will be easier if you close your eyes,” Cecil murmured against his ear.

“I feel so...” Carlos mumbled, closing his eyes, “so heavy and full...”

“That's good little bird,” Cecil growled, and Carlos falls back, back into his body, bloated with what felt like thousands of eggs but probably were only thirty or so. In this dimension, on the bed, his painfully hard cock still pressed against his overfilled stomach and Cecil was inside all of him. The sensation, so much at the same time made him flail, whine and scream at the same time. When he came, he screamed even more, feeling like he was losing his mind. More eggs were pressing into him, Cecil's voice a low hum in his ear, his insides stretched to the fullest.

“Cecil, I can't, it's too much, please...”

Cecil's mouth descended on his, silencing him. Tentacles came to snuggle around him, lifted him up and laid Carlos on top so he was riding him. Carlos felt Cecil's long ovipositor push higher, almost into his eggsack, and the thrusts being slower, less animalistic and more sensual. Carlos closed his eyes, snuggling against the chest of the tentacle beast that was his beloved. 

“Going to make you full, you will never feel like this again, my birdy, my wonderful scientist, mine mine mine...”

Carlos leaned his head back against Cecil's appendages. It felt amazing and mind breaking. Inside his eyelids he saw weird shapes, and he tasted saltwater in his mouth again. He wanted to tell Cecil, ask him if Carlos' breathing in one of his relatives could be bad, but he had forgot how to form words, his mouth a dry mess. With a final thrust, he felt the last egg fall down inside him, followed with some extra fluid. He felt warm and snugly and exhausted. Cecil was breathing heavily, and wrapped his tentacles around Carlos like a cocoon. He yawned, and Carlos could tell he would not stay awake for long.

“I'll tell him later,” Carlos thought as he drifted off to sleep. 

There was no harm in telling Cecil such a minor thing later, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what I think of this chapter. I think it could contain more beetles. And spiders. 
> 
> Anyway, if you liked it and want to drop a comment or a kudos, please do. It can be something like, "Carlos is weird and makes my skirt tingle" or "Will Skyler have siblings at some point?" or just random characters you would like to meet in this AU. Anything really.
> 
> That would be nice of you <3


End file.
